The last possibility
by Siriandemi
Summary: The story starts after The end of Evangelion, from it's many possibilities. Asuka and Shinji most try to break the chain of cycle. Tags: Romance, Slice of Life, School Life, Teenager Drama, Horror, Friendship, Scifi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Dead/death, Betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

_**There not much to say, i Don't own Evangelion. Just using it's lore to play with.**_

The story itself are inspired by: Anime

Neon Genesis Evangelion, 26 episodes, Death and Rebirth and The End of Evangelion.

Evangelion, You are (Not) Alone, You can (Not) Advance, You can (Not) Redo.

The story takes places after one of the many possibilities, Neon Genesis Evangelion, The End of Evangelion. It might be hard to understand for new people to the genre, so be in mind. This is just one of my spontaneous writing, so be aware of very slow update.

This will be, sci-fi, Slice of life, School life, Thriller, Action, angst, Drama, romance... Hopefully i will be able to write some heart breaking scenes, and realistic friendship and characters interaction.

Hi guys, sorry, but this is another Fixing update on the chapter - update nr 11 , day 09/02. Ps I changed and adding a few more details. hopefully it works better now. From my first Release of the chapter, it said 7200 words, now it is 8,500 words... Sorry to re-upload this many time, but like i said, it was Spontaneous writing...

This will hopefully be my last update on the chapter before going to work on chapter two.

* * *

 **Evangelion – The Last Possibility.**

 _Episode 0 – What is the meaning of life?_

* * *

They say that people changed by the environment of the world around them, manipulated by the different outcome and choices from the early child until entering adulthood. Teenagers, the catalyst of the events. They called it puberty; a middle ground were all their pure desires sorted to create an adult personality. Adult was a result of the social indoctrination. … A doll, a robot...

Because of him the world have ended, it's disgusting, the feeling of being used… So disgusting...

He was on top of her, straddled her with his legs, hands on her neck. She could feel his thumbs pressing, trying to block her airways. She knew the reason why he was strangling her. It was all because she returned to him. She was the only person who didn't desire to enter a world, which he had created for the rest of the human race; A perfect world without Shinji Ikari. ... Disgusting… He believed that he had failed to send her there...

Asuka Langley Sohryu, with her own choice and desires, wanted to stay with the boy who destroyed the world.

He would never understand; she knew that. Because in his mind there were no reasons for her to come back. After all, She played with him, pushing him away, Still, she was the only one that returned. When she finally opened her heart, It was too late. The manipulation, the root of the problem, were simple unreasonably deep.

She just have to tell him her reasons again, like millions, billions other times...

Nevertheless, like the other times, the events would likely keep repeating, and every time, they would regain all of their memories. Sadly, it was always too late for them. No matter what he or she tried, it would constantly end with the same result; him or her destroying the human race. They were the Adam and Eva, the hope and also the destroyer.

Asuka grew tired of him 'trying' to kill her, since there were no points staying in the world which he had generated. Why should she return? So no matter what he did, she would always return to him. Faintly, she moved her right hand to his face. She was not trying to push him away, no, because they were the same, their mind and hearts had both been broken.

Because Shinji believed himself worthless. She had to change that...Her hand finally reached and touched his cheek, gently rubbing his face.

'It's enough' she thoughts, fully knowing that he couldn't read her mind. Because, he was not worthless in her eyes, to her, it was the rest of the world who should go to hell.

Tears started to form; they were dripping on her check, salty tears from a damaged boy. Her right eye watched him. His body started to shake; he was breaking down… his memories had returned.

Shinji tried with all his heart to wish for a world, a perfect world without him in it. And yet she was stubborn enough to stay with him.

"He still didn't get it… so disgusting. Human are disgusting…"

Soon the boy cried silently, his broken mind and heart finally accepted reality. He fought for them, yet they betrayal them, the pain of one trust throw back at their faces.

Shinji's face was on her chest, between the breasts, sulking, sobbing. Asuka's right eye followed him. "How Disgusting" she whispered before looking up. He still cried for them, guilty of the fact, that he ended the world.

The human wanted a world without Angels… they created them, used them, only to throw them away like trash. Shinji was just a toll for their desired world. She was the instrument to achieve it. In the end of their conclusion, only one of them would be 'alive'. The other would forever be alone, this time it was his turn, because of the scenery, they had chosen him, by letting him believe that she died. Because of her, he had wished for a world where she would live a happy… so disgusting.

"I am Sorry… Asuka" He said, blaming himself again. She hated it, hated his reason to be sorry.

"Stop saying sorry, Baka-Shinji" She answered with a scowl. Her anger was not at him, no, it was toward those manipulated bastard.

This time, both her arms snaked around him, pressing his body to hers. "Look..." He didn't look up, his face was still pressing between her breast. Sulking.

"Idiot" She said and with an unexpected strength, she rolled them over, so he ended as bottom while she was on the top.

"Look!" she ordered, this time he looked. His face hurt and pleading. The bastard had competently broken him. His eyes catches her, then they narrowed at her left eye, now his face changed, eyes huge, panicking his eyes left hers. She knew the reason he blamed himself. It was like he believed that every pain and suffering was his fault...

"Stop feeling guilty, it will heal!" Asuka said, trying to get his attention. He was a broken record, human and their manipulation, disgusting…

"Never mind, come on, let find a place we can live happily after..." She said, trying to change the mood. She rose up and took a step away from him. She didn't wait for his respond, because she knew that he would never leave this area. Asuka turned her body toward the red ocean, staring at the horizon. A relaxing smile formed as the thoughts of being alone with Shinji without anyone interfering.

This time, they would be the Adam and Eva… They would rebuild the human race...

"Asuka, please go back..." Shinji said as he rose up to stand beside her.

Asuka could have roll her eyes. He just ruined her mood. He was still trying to force her to go back, go back to an imaginary world without him, where she could live in delusion... Disgusting.

It was the same conversation which had happen millions of times before.

"You are an idiot..." She said, why didn't he get it?

"No if we both go back, everything would be the same, we will be repeating..." He tried to reason. She hated it, because he didn't get it.

"Then you go and I will stay, Idiot" She answered and turned her face away. She didn't want him to see her pained face.

"No… you just saying that, but you will return without my knowledge..." Shinji answered.

He was right, she tried it before. "Then we both stay here" She said with a blush, her face was still away. Their conversation was serene to her. They would end up staying this time.

"It's not worth it… You shouldn't be alone with me, it's not worth it" He answered.

"Why don't you get it!" Asuka yelled in frustration, he was simple too dense. "I Love you… Idiot, why don't you get it..."

Shinji was silent now, which forced Asuka to sit down hugging her knees. It was the first time she ever said it to him; billions of worlds were created. Although it was the first time she confessed to him. It might be her small spark of hope, which ignited. If he decided to stay with her, they would truly become Adam and Eva. However, the silent was killing her.

"I am sorry..." He said.

"Disgusting..." She knew the reason. This boy, Shinji Ikari, wanted the human race to accept him. She was not enough, why did he care for them so much. They used him, they used her!

"Why don't we try again..." Shinji asked. It startled her, the boy wanted to repeat everything, getting hurt, beaten by the human race. They would abandon him every time. She dared to look at his face. This time he had a confident smile.

"They will just abandon you again, we will just repeating the same pains and end up here… you an idiot, you know that?" Asuka stated the facts, yet he was still smiling.

"But this time, I will be together with you..." He said with an unnatural confident.

"We be together here too" Asuka said, believing her reason was far better then return to a world. A world where they were just instruments for some old men desire. A perfect world where Shinji or her could not be together... Their vision of a 'Perfect World' did not suit her one bit.

"This time, I will hug you" Shinji said.

She didn't understand him at all,"What do you mean, this time?"

"When you asked me to kiss you, I never did hold you right? I will this time…"

What kind of answer was that?

"It would be too late, beside they would separate us, likely killing me off in some kind of an accident, like always. They don't want 'pilots' to have happy memories. They wants pilots to hate the human race, so they could manipulate us to wish for a better world. Disgusting..." Asuka pointed out. She really hated the bastard who created all those psychological scenario…

"I could try to remember everything"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Not going to work, a human brain would not be able to sustain all the knowledge without turning it into vegetable. You will just be easier to manipulate…."

"What about a single sentence?" Shinji asked. This person was a side of Shinji she rarely had seen. It was an optimistic Shinji.

She laughed, because she never asked him to try it. "Don't think it would work. I did try it after all. The reason for me to ask you to kiss me, was because of this. I wanted to change the outcome. It was just too bad they always try to kill me after they found out. They even forced you to do the deed a few times..." She answered and remembered one of the many horrors, which Shinji was forced by his dad to kill her.

"There most be a way..." Shinji said and sat down beside her.

"Forget it, we have everything here to survive... Just you and me" Asuka finally let out, she dared to rest her head at his shoulder. She could feel him tense up before starting to relax. Maybe he finally gave in.

"No..." Shinji said before turned his head to facing her. She looked directly at his eyes. Before she could prepare, his lips touched hers. They were kissing, yet, this time, Shinji was the one who initiated the kiss. It could feel like a lifetime before their lips finally broken away from each other or just a few second, she never would know. She didn't really care either, she liked this vision of Shinji.

"Asuka, you deserve better, go back, I will be behind you… I promise..." Shinji said assuring.

"No, I don't trust you to do that, you go back first..." Asuka said without thinking. Her eyes then widened before they narrowed dangerous at the boy. Shinji had just manipulated her to go back.

"If you remember to keep it a secret, and I promise to initiate the kiss… Right?" Shinji said.

Asuka wanted to answer, but his lips touched hers again. She returned the kiss with her eyes closed, forgetting all reasons. However, his lips turned cold, which forced her to look. He was fading away.

"I think it would feel a lot better in a human body?" Shinji said with a smile before he was completely materialized away, leaving her behind.

"Baka- Shinji!" She screamed, did he really believe that she would return just because he did?

Her fists were slamming into the ground, as she screamed with all her might.

"Fucking idiot! You just don't kiss and leave, Baka-Shinji!"

If it was for her, she would destroy the world, destroy the human race, sent them direct to hell and laugh it of. They did it to themselves after all, "Why are you trying to save them, Baka-Shinji!"

* * *

 **Episode one – Third child…**

* * *

In one of the infinity possibilities, In the year 2015, the Angels, huge, tremendously powerful, alien war machines, appeared in Tokyo for the second time. The only hope for Mankind's survival lies in the Evangelion, a humanoid fighting machine developed by NERV, a special United Nations agency. They were in theory capable of withstanding anything the Angels could dish out. However, one major drawback lies in the limited number of people who could pilot them.

Only a handful of teenagers, all born fourteen years ago, nine months after the Angels first appeared, they were the only one able to interface with the Evangelion. Humanity last hope.

One such teenager was Shinji Ikari. his father, the heads of the NERV team, which developed and maintains the Evangelion….

Now Nerv had requested him in person. He could hear the battle from the far distance as he walked in the empty streets. He didn't know which side was winning, UN or the Angels. He knew that the world nations had prepared for this. They were ready, that was what the leaders had them all believed.

So why were they calling him?

"It's time, we will meet soon, please remember..."

The voice again, it was not the voice of his decreased mother, rather someone else.

"Kiss her..." His own voice in his head, before he could concentrate toward the reason behind it, the city emergency speaker was turned on.

The speaker: "AS of 01:12 PM today, A special state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu regions surrounding the Tokai District. All resident must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately.

Shinji rubbed the back of his head, that mean they knew where the Angels were passing. However, the place was in the same area as...Him. It could only be coincident right? Shinji looked at his watch; it was 2:30 PM so that was over an hour ago. Well, no wonder the city was empty. There were no souls, only him, all alone again. Repeating...

He looked around; An NERV officer was supposed to pick him up, so where were they? Now that his thoughts were heading toward the military. It did seem odd that the sound of explosions from afar had stopped; the explanation could only be that the battle close to the ocean had ended.

"I wonder who won?" Shinji asked to partially no one. He looked around waiting.

Boom…

The explosion was really loud, the flash also came from behind the mountain. He picked up his phone and rang the number he had been given.

"Due to a special emergency in the area, all available line and resources are closed, please move to your emergency shelters."

Shinji sighed. "I knew, I shouldn't have come."

In that moment, a Combat helicopter came crashing in the nearby street. Shinji barely dodged a debris flying his way from the explosion. He rushed toward the crash-site.

"Anyone okay?" He yelled, as he got closer, no one answered, he managed to move toward the cockpit only to close his eyes at what he saw. The two pilot were burning inside. They were dead. He gulped, Nevertheless, he still tried to see if there were any other inside.

Boom… Another Explosion. This time, he could feel the shock-wave. It startled him. He looked toward the mountain. Seeing more helicopters there, but they were not firing. They were waiting for something.

The smell of burned human flesh reached his nose; it startled him out of his peculiarity. His stomach turned on him, wanted him to puke and barely held it in check.

"Anyone in there?" He yelled while trying to breathe with his mouth. He was afraid, but he still need to make sure that he didn't leave any survivors to die. He rushed around the Helicopter. But it seemed that there were only the pilots. It left him with a bad taste, war was cruel.

"Rest in peace..." He whispered before finally rushing away. "I better find a Shelter..." He said to himself, trying to focus his mind. If he didn't get to a shelter soon, he would join the unlucky pilots.

How he managed to keep the sickening feeling in his stomach in a bay; he would never know. His gaze returned to the mountain just in time to see a giant humanoid creature moved from the cover of the same mountain. He stopped.

Why?

He would never know the reason for him to stop. He watched the airplanes, and helicopters fly around it. Keeping a good distance, then it happened, they all started to fire their weaponry. The worlds were at war again... a wake-up call in his mind, that it was all real.

Shinji would lie if it didn't fascinate him, the destruction power of the human weaponry, that was until the monster returned fire. Energy beam came out of its mouth and destroyed 2-3 vehicles before it grabbed a helicopter and threw it toward him. He dodged in reflex, but lucky for him; it went far past over him.

He didn't know if he should rush toward the crash. However, his choice was taken from him as the monster jumped and landed on the said helicopter. A blue sport car arrived; the sound of the emergency break could be heard, the car spin and likely burned its tire, oddly enough; it stopped perfectly in front of him. He didn't know if was because of the driver skills or pure luck.

A woman with blue hair and sun classes opened the door. "Sorry, have you been waiting long?" She said with a reassuring smile. It was the same person, who had sent a picture of her in swimsuit, the NERV officer who had been assigned to pick him up. He could shake his head, if it wasn't because of the monster nearby. He hurried into the car.

The monster's hand reached down, likely to grab them, but was halted by the continuous attacks form the military. They managed to attack it off guard, which was likely the reason for it to fall backward and gave the Blue-haired woman the time to press the speeder and escape.

Shinji looked back, "Did they just sacrificed themselves for him… NO, it's just a coincident..."

Many seconds after, they arrived at a military checkpoint, there were a few tanks and their guns, which in first glance were aiming at them. Suddenly, they started to fire. Fortunately, they were not the target of their deadly rounds, as explosions soon could be heard behind him.

Due to his cognitive state, he looked back, only to see some smokes, but soon was pushed forward due to the powerful break. The reason, the monster jumped and landed on the tanks in the front of them. It was now blocking the escape.

He looked at the Officer, she grimaced but stayed tranquil, turning 90 degree and they scarcely avoided its hand. "Did the monster try to grab them again?"

Shinji shook his head to focus his thoughts. He then turned his head to facing the monster. It surprised him. The humanoid monster was looking at him "No way!"

Luckily for him, The military started to resume their operations, causing the monster to focus on the assaulting troops. The battle rage and continued on. How many souls had been lost so far?

Sometime lately they arrived at a remote location far form the city and the battlefield. The monster was slowly heading toward them. Shinji didn't know the reason yet. Maybe he did, but he might not want to accept it?

It could also be that his brains were more focused on the officer, who was leaning her body over him. Her breasts were pressing against his head. It was not some intimately desire from the officer, no. It was because she was using binoculars, observing the battle. He hoped.

Shinji wondered if this was the girl his brain wanted him to kiss. It wasn't that he didn't have any desire, not to kiss her, since she was rather pretty, but it seemed false… sadly, or lucky for him. He couldn't finish his dirty train of thoughts...

The woman yelled, "Shit, they using N2-mines!" She grabbed him and pushed him as far down as possible. A flash, and soon, he could feel the shock-wave hit the car… He wondered if he would die now… Not even 14 years old... At least he would die with a pretty girl holding him...

"Hey Shinji-kun are you okay?" The woman asked as she moved away from him. She had used her own body as a cover for his. It felt nice, it was the first time he ever felt protected.

"I am fine thank you… Miss Katsuragi-san" His eyes watched the woman as a hawk. She exploited his first name which was rather unusual, since he used to live with a teacher, who was forcing him to follow custom. So it was a new feeling to hear someone call him Shinji and not Ikari. By using someone first name meant that they were close. So why did she?

"Just call me Misato" She said with a grin, "It's nice to finally meet you, Shinji Ikari… Hmm, I might need a little help with the car.." She followed up with an awkward grin. The damaged car was standing sideways. Shinji actually marveled how they managed to escape with only a few bruises.

Soon after they were driving again, Misato was on the phone.

"Yes, don't worry about it. His safety is my top priority, so could you get a car train ready for us? Yes, yes, Thank you..." She said before turning toward him with a comforting grin.

"Right, No worries, I did volunteered to pick him up… Yes. Yes. It's my duty to get him there safety, No need.. Yes, See ya!"

Shinji looked at the woman, his protector. She just finished the phone call. His gaze turned to the seats behind, toward the stolen car batteries.

"Miss Kat..."

"Erhm, Call me Misato..." She interrupted.

"Misato-san..." More scowl.

"Misato?"

"Yes?" Her face lighted up with a smile.

"It's is okay to take those?" He asked and pointed accused with his eyes at the batteries.

"NO worries, it was an emergency and I am a government official… since we needed a working car. So everything going to be perfectly fine..." She answered.

Shinji would have believed her, If she didn't took those batteries from a few working cars! "I don't think anyone will buy that..." He said brashly.

"Ah, don't be all snotty, you are not as cute as I thought..." Misato replied with sigh.

He might have somehow looking sad when he answered, "You think?..."

"Oh, Did I upset you?" She teased him, which he returned with a scowl.

"Sorry, sorry, you just a kid after all!" She said, which angered him more.

"But, you aren't exactly mature as I imaged..." Shinji stated his mind. It was something he probably should have kept for himself, since she grabbed and pulled his head with one arm and then started to painfully rubbing the top. "ouch, wait wait, Eyes on the road!"

Some time later they finally arrived at the car elevator "NERV".

Shinji grind his teeth. "This is where my father is..." He said out loud.

"Yes, do you know what he does in here?" Misato said, she didn't pick up his irritation.

"My teacher told me it's an important work for the human race, but I really don't care, what the chance of me meeting him anyways?" A small hope of not seeing the man...

"Uhm…" Misato said, likely finally picking up the hostility between father and son.

"Are you taking me to my father?" He asked, he hoped that it was just a coincident.

"Yes, I think so..." She answered, it was rather evasion.

The memories of his father rushed in; his hatred for the man was not something he would or should hide. Shinji got a bad feeling about this. His father was going to manipulate him, used him until he was broken. He just knew that it would end badly, likely end with his own death. However, something told him, that it was the only way to meet the girl…

"Oh, by the way, did you get your ID card?" Misato asked.

"Yes..." He answered and handed her everything.

"Well, here read this." She said and gave him some kind of handbook, or was it a manual?

Shinji read the front page 'For Your Eye Only"

"Damn it, I knew. that I shouldn't have come..."

"I see, so you don't get along with your father?"

"That's an understatement, Well if I am going to work here, I don't mind if he stays out of my sight." He said with a little hatred.

Misato nodded, "No worries, he is high in the rank, so he likely wouldn't have time to meet you himself."

"Hope so..." He said, even so, the letter was from his father. He didn't mind working for him. It was just that he had no idea how his reaction would be, if they met face to face. But, since it was likely the only way to meet the girl, who he had been strangely dreamed about, he would just have to endure.

An uneasy silent followed… however, it was broken as the elevator finally reached the underground base, the subterranean GeoFront, which the NERV HQ was located. It was one of Mankind last fortress and hope.

Shinji was impressed, however, he didn't want any conversation which would likely lead them toward his father. He started to read the document and manual given to him.

As they arrived to the HQ, it seemed that he learned that Misato was not very good when it came to direction. He gave some comments, and event pointed out that they already passed a familiar spot a few times. A nice way of saying that they were lost.

Misato with all her pride down, decided to call for someone. It was a doctor with bogus blond hair. They seemed to be old friends, so he let them be and placed his attention on the manual. Sadly, his skill in being anti-social needed some work, because the doctor was looking at him.

"So it's this the boy?"

"Right, According to Marduk reports, he is the third child." Misato answered

"I am glad to meet you" The blond doctor said.

"Sure" He answered, a little startled. Her smile was too suspicious for his taste.

"He just as his father, well the unfriendly part, that is" Misato said, probably trying to joke, or could she already read him?

Shinji could have rolled his eyes, but desired to let it go by returning to the manual. Nearly completely turning the girls out as they continued their little talks.

Minutes passed, and he barely had gotten half way. He let his eyes wandering a little observing his surrounding, before turning back to the women, who seemed to talk about something he couldn't really comprehend. It was first until a loud speaker interrupting them, that he let his curiosity taken over and following their conversation with full attention.

Speaker: Battle station, Repeat. Level one battle station, Prepare for ground unit interception..."

"There we go..." Misato said rather nonchalant

"It sounds rather serious?" The doctor commented, also unaffected.

After his near miss escape, nothing was going to startle him, so Shinji was just going to listening in.

"How is Unit-01 doing?" Misato asked.

"It's currently undergoing refrigeration by using the B-type equipment"

"Does it really work? After all, it never worked before… Has it?"

"The possibility for its activation are 0.00000001%. We call it, pathetically the 0-9 system."

"So it mean, that it wouldn't work?"

"Don't insult the zero, it is not fully zero yet..."

"Well, it's just a number… and beside, it would be to late to tell them 'Sorry, it didn't work'"

Shinji wondered what they were talking about, but pushed it aside since they arrived at the next door. They entered a room with pink-reddish water and a hover-boat. He boarded the boat and the soldier soon took them to the next area.

The place was huge, and he was rather impressed. They entered a room, an unlit room. As the door close behind them, the room turned dark. He could see nothing in front. Luckily, it only lasted for a few seconds as the light was turned on.

He was startled at what he was seeing, but felt, that he knew everything about it. In front of him was a giant robot. He could only see its head, since the rest of its body was likely covered by the unusual pink-reddish water.

Strangely, it made him felt innocuous… He fast returned to the manual, trying to look for it.

"You wouldn't find the information in that..." The doctor said, but he turned a few pages anyways.

"It's a Evangelion, man's made ultimate humanoid fighting machine..." He said and startled the doctor. "Humanity last hope..." He finished.

His eyes locked with the doctor, it's seemed she wanted to take the manual from him, or was confused about it. His gaze returned to the manual in his hands and started to read. How many minutes passed he didn't know, but the further he read, the more he felt like he already went through the it once.

When he finished, he understood that the manual was given to him by his father, it was only for his eyes. "So these are my father's works after all..." He said while dreaded the feeling. He at this moment knew that his father probably would interrupt them somehow. He almost hoped that the man was not coming near him personally. Since, he likely would punch the guy in the face.

"That is Correct"

Shinji took a deep breath. It sounded like it came from a speaker. Which was lucky, because he didn't want to be placed in jail for assaulting an important man? Father or not, he hated the man, everything he did, was a failure in the eyes of his father.

He regarded the man with hostility. His father was standing behind some kind of a protecting glass above the giant robot, The devil himself, Gendo Ikari.

"It's been a while..." Gendo said with his strict face.

"Father..." He whispered while trying with all his might to keep his emotion in bay. He had to look away or he would do something reaaly stupid, likely stealing a gun and start firing. It was probably the reason his father was far away and behind some protecting glass.

"Hm" His father grinned predatory.

It did give him an aura of superior, someone that could easy read a young teenager mind. Shinji hated it. The reason for him to be here was slowly being revealed, but he hoped that it was not true.

"Please, do it and wait for me..." The voice again… Shinji took a breath, forcing himself to calm down. He trusted the voice more than anyone in the room.

"We are moving..." His father voice echoed in the room.

"Moving out, Unit 00's is still in cryo-stasis, isn't it?" Misato yelled…

Shinji shook his head, no matter what Misato was going to say, his father wouldn't care, it was hopeless to change the mind of his.

"Wait a second, you are going to use Unit 01?" Misato soon asked.

Shinji could laugh… He glared at the man with hatred.

"I am going to pilot Unit 01 right?… Stop playing around, old man..." Shinji yelled… "What will you use this time?"

Dead silent.

Everyone was staring at him with disbelief. His father pointed toward the door. When it opened, two nurses were pushing a hospital bed. The person, who had been lying on the bed, was slowly getting off. Shinji could see that the girl was in great pain, bandaged all over her body, one, which covered her left eye. It was one of the reasons he hated his father. The man knew what to do to force him under his command.

"If you will not, she will..." His dad stated.

Before Shinji could answer, a huge quake shocked the place, something had been shaken loose and felt down and headed toward the girl. He rushed to protect her. Power went out temporary and when it returned, the robot hand had moved and protected the two.

He helped the girl returning to the bed, "Just relax" he assured her. Somehow it oddly worked, as she without resistance let him guide her. The Nurses were looking uneasy toward his father.

"Damn it!" Shinji yelled, he took the manual and found what he was looking for, the NERV military contract. "Hey doct, got a pen?" The doctor nodded and threw one, he grabbed it and signed the paper… His father won this round...

His dad was smiling now, he nodded and left them. Shinji felt like he had signed a contract with the devil, or worse.

He looked at Misato and gave her a smile. It was a smile only people prepared to die would give. The woman picked it up and was ready to protest, but he was faster. He already decided to pilot it. Working with his father meant that he would die at some point...

"Just show me how to get in, I already read some of the manual..." The blond doctor nodded, maybe a little impressed, but he didn't really care. He rather die then let innocent people come into crossfire with him and his father.

The procedure took time, but he was now sitting inside the robot. Curiously enough, he felt at home, even the chair seemed to be custom-made just for him. "He planned all this..." He whispered, not really care if anyone heard.

The odd reddish water started to fill the cockpit. He braced himself for it, only managed to read a little about the water; it was called LCL or something. He would have screamed in panic, barely hold his fear in check. What stopped him was that he didn't want to let his father see him weak. The man would surely use it.

"Synchronization ratio 41%, and raising..."

"Prepare to launch!"

He could felt that he was being moved… slowly but steady.

"Eva arrived to Ejector pad, Standby"

This was it, "Ready" He said, while bracing himself.

"Clear, Launch!"

It was an odd feeling. His body seemed to press down, like his weight somehow had been triple. Before he could give any deep thoughts, he finally arrived, and in front of him was the angel itself. Standing above 7-8 floor building.

"Are you ready Shinji-kun, Just concentrate on walking right now..."

"Walking" he whispered...

He took a step, it worked, another step… He could get a hang of this.

However, the monster was rather impatient and was rushing for an attack. It slammed with its shoulder right into him, sending him flying and crashing into a building. Shinji grabbed his own stomach in pain. "I can feel everything" He yelled.

"Don't worry Shinji-kun, it's not really your stomach..."

"I don't care, I can feel it when It hit me!" He screamed in agony.

Please make it stop!

Beep… A secondary screen popped up, and he noticed something, which made his mind focus right away. Someone was in the building which he had just crashed into. The person was trapped and likely had been hurt because of him.

With the help of his thoughts, the sensor gave him an infrared information. He could now see that someone was in there and trapped inside, it was no a fact, and what looked liked some debris around him/her.

He moved the robot arm and gentle as possible digging into the building. He was trying to free the person. Shinji also tried to keep a watch at the angel with the corner of his eyes. It seemed like it was little confused about him, since it was just standing there observing him in calculated wonder.

"Shinji-kun get away!"

It was too late. The Angel grabbed his head and lifted him up, forcing him to face it. "Speaker!" Shinji yelled and hoped it worked.

"Get out of there! Hurry!". He yelled and Hoped that he managed to removing the debris around the person, enough for an escape.

"I can't" It was a girl voice, the sensor soon picked it up and the secondary monitor focused on the girl. She was covered in blood, but seemed to listen to what he said, since she began to crawl, event if it pained her. Her pain reached his heart, so fragile yet so strong... Please help her...

He could feel his eyes watering, "Damn it, someone help her get away." He yelled completely forgetting, that he was on speaker.

"I am sorry, please it hurts!.. I am trying… But it hurts!" The girl screamed, yet she was crawling, coughing. She was brave.

"Focus on the Angel Shinji-kun!" Misato voiced.

The angel started to slam its fist multiple time into his stomach, he screamed for every hits. His scream of horror might have reached the command room, as he could hear his name being called many times, yet fading, it was too late for him... He was dying.

"Don't hurt him!" The girl screamed while desperately trying to crawl away. She was still trying to do what he told her...

The sound of the girl finally forced his brain to focus. The newly gained strength and with all his desperation, his own right fist came from above, hitting the angels head, startled it. Maybe it was instinct or something. Because when his feet touched the ground, he followed with a kick, sending the angel flying away. Give him enough breathing room.

He rushed toward the girl, gently picked her own, she was still crying, he could hear her whispering "Sorry, sorry" Repeatedly she begged, hurting, "if the monster come back, don't worry about me..." she told him while coughing blood. Shinji didn't know how to respond, a girl far younger than him was this brave. She was fighting to survive and yet accepted death.

No, someone like her shouldn't die... Not because of his mistakes.

Shinji was about to ask, but was interrupted by Misato voice. "Seven building to your left, someone will pick her up!"

"Right", he rushed toward the building, a spark of hope reached him, a few military personal were already there.

"You will be okay" he said and handle her to the soldiers. He might sound brave, but he didn't know if he would survive, at least the girl would.

Maybe it was his danger sense or something, since he turned around, just barely blocking a beam coming his way. "Argh!" He screamed. He could feel the heat, like the armor on the robot arms melting on him. It was like a part of him just moved in instinct to stop the beam.

"Rescue team, get the hell out of there, he can't protect both!" Shinji heard, his mind need to focus, at least for the sake of the brave young girl.

Another beam hit him, forcing him to his knees, "Hurry" he whispered, hoping that they could hear him. It seemed to work as they rushed inside their car. He felt like running away too, or just given up and let the angel kill him. Maybe then the pain in his heart would finally stop, a pain he didn't understand, emptiness as the void itself. Something that nothing could fill.

Shinji blocked another beam, it was painful. He was breathing heavily, he was hurt and in barely able to fucus. He could even taste his own blood. But, the image of the brave girl stopped him from given up...He would not go down without a fight. Not without taking this angel with him, maybe then he could die, he didn't really care anymore.

With all his last strength and rage, he rushed toward the angel. With his hand, he pieced its stomach, grabbed a red ball. It was its core, how he knew what it was, he didn't care. What he did know, was that he had to destroy it. So with all his might, he crushed the core with his hand...

Dead silent, he could barely hear the yelling, "Throw it away..." and he did, he threw it as far away as possible, then explosion flashed in the horizon. The forgotten pain soon returned, but he was smiling, he could finally die… His body was finally given in.

"I did it Asuka, I threw it away as you told me..." Did he say that out loud, no, not possible, since his mouth did not move…

'Wait, who is Asuka..." his mind asked before darkness consumed him…

* * *

 **Episode one - Epilogue.**

* * *

In a secured location, Asuka was watching the news; a few footage was released. She of cause got the unedited vision for her own training. It's seemed that the pilot could feel pain for every damage to their EVA, which was rather new to her. "So if the damage had gone pass the armor, I would feel it..." She said to herself, stating the facts.

In all her training, there were nothing about pain, and the pilot of unit 01 didn't wear a plug-suit either. It was rather interesting.

What was more interesting was the feeling of loneliness. It was like her heart and body needed to see this pilot as fast as possible. It annoyed her to no end, because she didn't understand it. She didn't need anyone. As long as she remembered, she had been taken care of herself. She was the top pilot because she willed it. It was with her own strength that she became the best. Well, more like one of the best now. The person who had taken her place was the pilot of Unit 01.

Nevertheless, she was proud of the pilot of unit 01. Why was she even impressed with the boy, who she had never met before? She should feel envy toward him, but instead her envy was toward the girl he rescued… "Is he the one, who will hold and kiss me? Is he the one from my dream?" No answer…

"Even if he was, they would try to separate us..." she told herself… "Disgusting..."

Back with Shinji

Four days, which Shinji had been lying on the hospital bed, and everyday they asked all kinds of questions. He felt exhausted, and yet relieved. They didn't ask him, if he could hear any voices in his head. Ordinary people didn't hear voices except of their own after all. He wasn't the kind of person believe it was common, a secret he was going to keep for himself.

His father didn't even call him for military debriefing, the man was avoiding him as much as he was. At least they were agreeing on the same thing.

Shinji's train of thoughts were interrupted as Misato entered the room. "Well, here are your clothes, you have been discharges".

"Oh thanks..." He replied and started to change, his brain might had been too exhausted to be shy, since he was giving a rather good view to the blue haired woman. She of cause had the modesty to turn away.

"Wanna visit your princess?" Misato asked with hint of misfit in her eyes. Shinji forced to raise one of his eyebrows.

"Princess?" He asked clueless, "What are you talking about?"

"Come with me, if you wanna know" Misato answered with playfulness. Shinji didn't know if he should be scared, yet he followed, barely dragging his unwilling legs with him.

Soon checking out from NERV HQ, they were both standing in front of a hospital door. Shinji had to admit that he was rather nervous. It was his fault that the girl had been hospitalized.

"So, what am I doing here?" Shinji asked. "It's my fault she got hurt in the first place.

Misato looked at the boy with pity and empathy. "You are also the reason she is still alive. You can't prevent someone from getting hurt. But if you prevent them from dying, I say it's more than enough. Beside she wanted to meet her hero" wink.

Shinji scowled at the adult child, before rolling his eyes and entered the room. He decided not to run away, he have to apologies.

The girl had been staring at the window, watching the world outside, lost in thoughts. She had long brown hair, and a cute little face. She was likely 2-3 years younger than him. The way she light the room with her smile seemed to be reward enough.

"Hi, my name is Shinji." He introduced himself to her. The girl was still smiling, yet he could see a faint blush on her cheek.

"My name is Sakura..." She said before shyly looking away from him. It seemed forced, fear maybe?

Shinji was about to ask how she was doing and all, but something stopped him. The girl's face changed, a single tear escaped her left eyes. "I am sorry..."

"Why are you sorry, you haven't done anything wrong, I should be the one who should apologies..." Shinji reasoning, the girl blamed herself, and he didn't want that. He was more to blame than anyone else. He knew that he was just an ordinary boy. After all, he should have blocked the attack, and then he wouldn't have ended damaging the building where she had been inside.

"I could hear your screams… if I wasn't there, if I didn't got lost, then nothing of this would have happened..." She said, this time tears were coming down unchallenged.

Shinji sighed, remembered Misato's word earlier. "Look, You are the one I should thank, if your haven't screamed for the angel to stop hurting me. I wouldn't have been here right now talking with you, you made me focus on my task."

The girl was about to protest, but he stopped her by sitting down at the edge of the hospital bed. Startled her, he gently grabbed one of her hands.

"I could see you from inside the robot. You are very brave, because if were someone else, they would be scared of me. Believe it or not, if I was you. I would be scared to see a giant robot talk to me, while I have been hurt like you… So thank you"

It seemed to have worked, since she stopped her crying. Shinji rose from the bed. He felt like the girl wanted a hug. It was not like he didn't want to, he just believed that someone better should... He was not worth it.

"It was your voice, it's very trusting..." The girl said.

"Thanks, I know how it feels to be in hospitalized, so anything I can do to help with?" Shinji asked awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he still felt responsibility to the girl.

"Right now, I don't know, but since I am going to stay here long, in the future maybe" The girl said with a small blush. Shinji was wondering, if he was being manipulated to visit the girl everyday now… He felt a warm feeling in his heart, someone want to spend time with him?

Maybe it's his karma, he needed to take responsibility of his own mistake… "Sure..."

"Also, if possible, they say... because of security, my family aren't allowed to visit me until I am discharged from this area… I miss them..."

Before Shinji could respond to the request, "No worries, so long you don't tell anyone about this guy over here" Misato said and poked the boy on his belly teasingly. "Then it should be all fine, just put their names and I will see what I can do. It's however very important that they don't wandering off…"

"Thanks! And see you Shinji-kun!" Sakura said with a wave.

Shinji waved back and walked out of the room with Misato.

"By the way, what do you say about having me as your Guardian?" Misato asked.

"What?…."

* * *

 **Chapter one… The end**

* * *

So people, is this worth your time reading?... ? please review.

Beside My many bosses finally gave me some time of their many deadlines. This story was written to Char****, Yes you... Don't go around and give me 6 dvd and tell me to fix the ending.. So this is actually how this chapters came to be :P... I had to fix the ending, with my own analyze of the anime, I decided to fix it so... the story can at least continue or end in a good way. However it's slow updates, I have too many projects and people have odd requests...

Beside I don't mind people telling me to watch a specific anime... Evangelion was new to me, and I truly understand why many have a hard time understanding the its and soul... But I like it so far, even if old anime... thank you Char***

If other decide to advice me on what to watch, go ahead, I will see if I can order it and spend a weekend or two watching the series :)...

Luv la


	2. Chapter 2

The last Possibility

Chapter 2 -

Episode 0,1

Asuka arrived in the world not her own, it was something Shinji and her created. They have both been waiting for 14 years to rejoin, because they were fated in an infinity time loop. Continues waiting to regain all the memories and for their body to mature in this world, that's the burden of being reborn. Their bodies reincarnated again, this was surely the last time for them.

For the human eyes, they were just ghosts, long lost memories from a forgotten past. She watched herself in disgust. The girl, in the age of fourteen, was searching for any information about Shinji with the provided military laptop.

Asuka wished to tell the girl the truth, but was only able to appear when the human mind was less guarded, or in the state of sleep. It could be so easy to tell the girl everything about what would happen, what the foolish human had masterminded.

She hated it, standing and watching the same thing happens again and again, with no power to prevent disasters from occurrence. It was a broken world, repeating in an infinity loop, a hopeless case from a wishful boy, who just wanted to change the unforgiven past.

"Good, this will do" Her current self declared, shocking the ghost from her train of thoughts.

Asuka followed her, a girl she had been watching since birth. How would she address this girl anyway? She was her, or she was a part of her with only a fraction of experience and memories which she gathered from this infinity dying world.

Yet, Asuka actually didn't mind, she like being in this world. Being able to spend time with Shinji, watching herself interacting with the boy. It filled her with happiness and sadness.

Happiness, that she could spend time with the man she love. Sadness, since it was only a small part of her soul which was doing the interaction.

From a past which should not be possible yet was heading toward; the world was reborn only to die. Her past self was the catalyst to change everything but not able to. It was the same as watching a movie of yourself with no knowledge to editing the unwanted part.

However, a hope was born, Shinji finally took the initiation. It ignited something in her, to change her pessimist thoughts, that maybe this world did have a future. Even so, life had always been cruel, that the price everyone had to pay. Something darker was luring in the deeps of their memories, it was hiding and waiting to spring and reveal the truth of themselves.

She could feel it, if they were able to change this eternity, then it would reveal itself. It was the memories of the reasons to wanted this infinity loop in the first place…

She was not stupid, because long ago she pushed the memories voluntary away, locking it deep inside her to never be reached ever again. If they managed to change the world, it sure would unlock the darkest secrets of their past.

Shinji and her would end with the knowledge of their first selves, before the infinity repeating ever started. A simple few words still lingered from that moment, which they decided to live like this. It silently tainted her very soul, a reminder of what they didn't want to remember… "Please just die with me..."

Asuka pushed the memories away, something about it scared her more than anything. With a ghostly sigh, she used all her concentration on the girl, her reincarnated self.

The girl, which she was following, stopped outside and took her phone out. She was going to call someone.

Asuka watched with interest, she didn't remember herself proceed with this kind of activities. What she remembered, was that she barely used her phone...

Episode 3

It had barely been a week since the defeat of the first primary Angel, with one return more surely would come. The United Nation had dispatched more forces to Japan. It was a long needed reinforcement; The reason was simple, because over 20% of the forces which was stationed to help defend the country were destroyed due to the attack.

United Nation Defense Forces, which had different bases spread over the country, and about 25% of that said military might was alone dispatched to defend New Tokyo 03. It was barely 4% which was left standing, mostly the air-forces.

Japan own defense forces lost 1 out of their 10 fleets, the third fleet managed to delay the Angel for 2 hours alone. However, it was all thanks to the sacrifices of brave women and men from Russia. They were the first who spotted the angel moving beneath the ocean, they provided enough time for the third fleet to arrive.

The scary part was, that was only one Primary angel without its "minions".

United Nations were now mobilizing for a war, which they did prepare for, but started 5 years too early. Their pilot for the Evangelion were still immature, they were still teenagers! It was one of the reasons Shinji had to pilot in the first place.

They barely started to test the Synchronization with LCL!

Misato was overseeing the new personally mechanized suit for the infantry, which had arrived to strength their defense. Mech troops, the future of the human race. They were agile as soldier, yet with destruction power, which could range from light tank to a gunship. Evangelion was actually inspired by these power-suit.

From the early report of the second impact, there had been a few case were humanity encounter those minions. They ranked from Infantries the size of a car to heavy one big as a house. These new units were designed to counter those 'small' fries.

There were about 3 millions Mech Infantries available with this kind of equipments, 50 thousands were dispatched to NERV alone. The rest were sent to different front-lines in the globe.

Reports were already coming in, Minions, small devils, winged monster, that were just few of nicknames soldiers were giving. The scary part was, that it had barely been a week since Shinji defeated the Angel.

Angels in human size arrived… Their war started 5 years before schedule...

Misatos' phone rang and pulled her out thoughts. Asuka. The girl she once was temporary guardian for.

[Asuka?]…

[Hello Misato, quess what?… I am coming next week!]

Misato chuckled, the girl had her own way of doing things. She was born a genius, with fiery personality. It was little scary, since normally with this kind of greeting, without even giving her time to respond. Asuka likely already decided on something, because, she was not due to arrive before next month. It could only mean, that her once young charge had found something interesting in Japan...

Scenebreak.

It was still about 10am, which Shinji left the briefing room, they were rushing him through weapon and combat manual. Theories of different kind of approach, maximal using of weapon and defense system.

They planned to fill his brain with combat theories this week while slowly building his endurance. It ended with a barely unreasonable training regime; like before the end of the week, he should be able to run 1.5km in 6min and still able to finish unsettled psychical training.

It didn't even stop here, before the month changed, he needed to be able to run 3km under 12min. Shinji was now under military training, and that was only the basic form. It was understandable that he was tired. Misato was the only one that seemed to care for his health, since somehow the registering form for his new high-school enrollment was 'lost'.

Well, he was not sure if it was genuine lost or due to the woman immaturity. It could be nice if it was the first case, which mean she was 'helping' him. He hoped it was, that would mean that Misato did care for him. Knowing full well it was likely due to his own delusion and might just be a coincident.

He was not the center of the world…

Shinji changed his clothes, he needed to step outside. He wanted to escape this cruel reality. There were too many adults, too many who looked down on him for being a kid. Misato provided a change to the scenery, yet she was still a 'mature lady'.

It was likely the reason, that he was heading toward the elevator to the surface. It linked the underground terrain with Tokyo 3 hospital. Shinji had found salvation in a girl, a place where he could relax. He was not sure why, but somehow she didn't give contempt to her being in hospital, even if it was his fault.

Sakura Suzuhara, a child with strong will and positive attitude, was a friend he made after coming to visit nearly everyday day since her hospitalization. They talked about everything yet nothing. Shinji couldn't explain his relationship with her, it was a form of affection, that he knew. Maybe it was those kind of feeling as he had for Misato, but more protective.

Shinji arrived at the waited elevator, he was not trying to escape training. He just needed some time off, by talking with someone who was actually not being payed to converse with him. After he signed up to be a part of NERV, he managed to get hands on some documents, which Misato had lying around. He was doing house cleaning nearly everyday due to his guardian chaotic sense. She was basically a child, who liked to drink and mess her apartment up. The young beautiful woman, was of cause someone he could respect when it came to her works, but any cleaning or food making, was lacking and more than once had ended in disaster.

After reading his own profile, which was shocking, he realized that even from an objective observations; he was boring, scared to get near people, because the fear of getting hurt. They described him as conflict shy. However, that was not something that annoyed him, what caused him to doubt himself was a sentence someone wrote in red…

[He will rather let everyone die then "hurting" someone who he believe is a friend… He's a Murder]

It was not Misatos' handwriting, so someone wrote it… But who, and why?

Shinji was trying to shake of the uneasiness of the words away. He should have been able to, if there wasn't something else nagging at his sense. It alerting him of danger, it was a six sense he had since he could remember. It was a feeling of being watched, now that he confirmed that a third party had been watching him for a long time, he relaxed a little. They were there for his safety after all, but this shivering, it sent his body-hair up. A feeling of coldness, freezing the air itself.

The lights started to blink continuous...

He could feel the present of someone behind him, even feeling the breath touching his neck. His body betrayed him, frozen on the spot he was standing, shaking; prison under his own skins. Unable to move, he could feel an embrace. Shinji gulped, his mouth suddenly dried…

It was wrong, that what his mind was screaming, being embraced by someone should feel warm, yet his body was shaking like the heat had been turned of...

"Please die with me..."

It startled him enough to regain control of his body. Shinji jumped away and turned around, due to his suddenly activity. He stumbled and lost his balance, falling with his butt first to the hardened floor.

"Shinji are you alright?" Misato yelled from afar, rushing toward him with a questioning look.

His vision was little blurred, a fog-like present was in front of him before disappearing as his eyes were focusing.

What was that?

"I see, you are trying to escape and visiting your girlfriend!" Misato teased, likely figured out where he was going by looking at the elevator behind him.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Shinji replied with a blush and scowl. It must have looked funny, since the blue-haired lips tilted into a bothersome grin.

"Relax prince charming, I will run interfering so just go, but next time tell me okay, I don't want you to sneak around..." She said with a carefree smile and wink.

The boy could only shake his head in irritation, the childlike behavior from the woman was of cause refreshing compared to the other people in the base. The only problem was how she seemed so intimating with him. Equivalence to other women, she was unguarded, like she didn't care if he could see her wearing a white panties underneath her skirt.

Well, she was standing with arm-crossed beside him, and he still hadn't got up from the floor…

Maybe he should pretend that it never happened and leave it that way…


End file.
